


Hardwired

by kanekki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Mila, Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Beta!Otabek, Bonded Pairs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, One Shot, Romance, alpha!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekki/pseuds/kanekki
Summary: Yuuri’s heat arrives early and Victor misses it completely, causing disastrous side effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is, honestly, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This is also my first ever A/B/O fic, so please be nice to me.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.kanekkis.tumblr.com)

Yuuri's heat wasn't supposed to begin for another week.

 

He and Victor had recently flown in from Japan and they were both jet lagged and exhausted. Despite the travel, Victor had stayed late at the rink for practice and told Yuuri he might crash at Yakov’s apartment if it went too late. Now with the feelings of pre-heat over him, Yuuri was uncomfortably shifting in his nest. He had tried a few times to get up and reach his phone to text Victor to come home, but he couldn't seem make his body move.

 

Yuuri knew that Victor would _never_ miss his heat intentionally. It was one of the worst things an alpha could do to their bonded omega. Yuuri knew that his heat was going to hit at anytime and if Victor was late, if his _bonded_ _alpha_ was late for his heat, horrible things could happen. Physical pain, untreated heat symptoms, dehydration, emotional exhaustion, anxiety, and depression were only some of the symptoms he could face. In some extreme cases, omegas had been known to even go feral, minds lost in distress and agony. It wasn't pretty to think about.

 

He still was enough in his right mind that he knew rationally everything was fine; Victor had no reason to think his heat would hit a week early. Yuuri's heats had always been regular, like clockwork. Now however, his heat symptoms were starting and he was beginning to lose grasp of his rational mind. His anxiety began to kick in as the clock kept _moving_ and Victor was still _not there._

 

Shifting slightly, he wondered if something was wrong with his nest. But it couldn't be, Yuuri had piled his nest with the softest blankets and pillows in the apartment, throwing in some shirts and towels with his alpha’s scent. It was a  _good_ nest. Besides, they had been bonded and married for a year and Victor had never been unhappy with his nest before. Nervous, he began to wonder if he should he move the nest. After all, if he moved it, Victor might like it better. Yuuri whined louder, his scent turning more distressed and unhappy by the minute.

 

_Victor’s not here. I have to move my nest, I have to be a good omega._

 

He recognized in the back of his mind that his instincts had now completely taken over, but he was too close to his heat to be able to think rationally. Beginning to panic, he hastily grabbed some of the things from the top of his nest and raced to find a new place to put them.

 

_Where? Where, where, where?_

 

He was full-on panicking now, heat really setting in. He felt his body preparing for heat but his emotions were so twisted he could only focus on moving the nest. Unable to find a good place to move it, he panicked.

 

_Hide. I have to hide! I’m not safe, I’m not safe._

 

Whining louder, he let out a broken moaning sound, the sound of an omega in distress. He knew that if anyone was nearby Victor’s apartment door they could probably smell his terrified scent.

 

_Alpha, Alpha where are you?_

 

A small voice in the back of his mind thought, _Victor, I know you'd never do this on purpose._ But it was quickly overruled by instincts, and the instincts said _panic._  He was still dragging around some things from his nest, a blanket from the bed and one of Victor’s shirts. Looking wildly for a place to hide, he eyed the coat closet.

 

_Small, dark, safe. I can be safe in there._

 

He dragged himself into the floor of the closet, pulling the blanket and shirt over him. His heat was making him sticky and hot, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. Yuuri felt pure abandonment wash over him and he whimpered in distress and fear.

 

Omegas in his position were extremely vulnerable. Unmated omegas uprooted during heat were completely at the mercy of their instincts. Many would try to mate with the first alpha or beta they could find, often leading to disastrous consequences. Bonded omegas that were alone in heat wouldn’t try to mate with other alphas, but they were more likely to suffer psychological and emotional damage. Hardwired to follow their alphas, being alone was the worst thing that could happen to them during an intense heat.

 

Yuuri had never felt so miserable, so utterly unwanted in his life. His alpha had _abandoned_ him because he wasn’t a good omega. He wasn’t worthy of his alpha’s love or praise. The scent of the apartment was now filled with the smell of a completely distressed omega. The rational part of his brain knew that if someone scented this, they’d likely call the police and report omega abuse. He didn’t want to get his alpha in trouble.

 

_Victor...Victor, where are you?_

_I’m a bad omega._

 

He curled in on himself, whimpering and whining, completely lost in his own instincts and the haze of heat. As the hours ticked by, he felt his heat start to diminish, which was a sign of a very unhealthy omega. His mind wasn’t any clearer post-heat, the full force of his abandonment in his mind. Victor was _six hours late._ He had _never_ _come home_ for Yuuri’s heat. Yuuri was a bad omega, he must have done something wrong. No alpha would treat their bonded omega like this. Victor must not want him anymore.

 

He was still curled in the closet, letting out small, broken moans every few minutes as he thought of his alpha leaving him. His scent was stale now, the terrified fear having given way to pure misery. He doubted anyone would be able to scent something so small and pathetic from the hallway.

 

When the morning broke, Yuuri still hadn’t moved. He eventually heard a key turn in the apartment and two voices on the outside.

 

_No. No, no. They can’t find me. It’s not safe!_

 

Curling into a tighter ball, he tried to suppress his scent from giving away his pathetic excuse for a nest. No one would want to see such a pitiful nest, such a broken omega. He heard the door open and heard two voices speaking quickly in Russian.

 

“Do you think those two have anything good to eat?” a woman’s voice said, “I can’t believe Victor fell asleep at the rink. And then he has the audacity to ask us to pick him up clothes from his apartment! I mean, seriously, couldn't Yuuri bring them since he, you know, _lives here_?”

 

A loud scoffing noise was heard next. “Yeah, well it’s Victor. He said Katsudon wasn’t answering his texts. Probably still exhausted from the jet lag.”

 

_Yuri and Mila are here. They can’t see me. They’re both alphas. I’m a bad omega, they can’t find me in here like this._

 

“Whoa, what the hell happened in here? Are those blankets all over the floor?”

 

“Yeah...hey, Yuri, does it smell kind of weird in here to you?” Mila asked, sniffing the air.

 

“Yeah...holy _fucking shit._ It smells like... _heat_...”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Oh my god! Is that part of a _nest?_ Call Victor. Call that fucking asshole right now! I’ll look for Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri curled in on himself, shaking harder.

 

_No, don’t find me, don’t find me._

 

He heard them calling his name and eventually the closet door slid open and he whimpered, curling tightly in on himself.

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Mila said in a soft voice, “There you are. Are you okay?”

 

Yuuri pressed his face to his knees. _No, you can’t see me like this. I’m a bad omega and my alpha doesn’t want me._

 

“Yuri, come over here!” Mila called out, “I think Victor _missed_ his heat!”

 

Yuri swore, sitting down next to her in front of the closet.

 

_Too many alphas. Too many alphas._

 

“Shit. Mila, look at him!”

“I know! Do you think we need to call an ambulance? Did Victor answer?”

“No, that _asshole_. He’s probably still sleeping _._ Katsudon’s heat must be early.”

 

Yuuri let out a broken whimper at the sound of his alpha’s name, his scent becoming agitated and distressed.

 

“Fuck, what do we do?”

 

_I want to be safe. Alpha, please._

 

“Yuuri,” Mila cooed, trying a gentle approach, “It’s okay, you’re safe. Come on. Come on out of there. I bet you have a really beautiful nest in here somewhere, right? Don’t you want to be in your nest?”

 

_You’re not my Alpha. Stop...trying to tell me what to do. My nest is ugly, awful. I did a bad job. I want my Alpha. I’m a bad omega._

 

Yuuri grabbed at his arms, squeezing them as he tried not to let his distressed scent get any stronger.

 

“Fucking hell!” Yuri barked, “Damnit, pork cutlet, listen to me right now! Look at me!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped up immediately at the _authority_ in the voice. It wasn’t Victor and he didn’t have any desire to be bonded to this alpha, but the order made him feel secure. Victor never ordered Yuuri around normally, but with his omega instincts so heightened, it felt _safe_ now, even from a different alpha than his own.

 

_I can trust this one. He won’t hurt me._

 

“Alpha, please,” he whimpered, looking to the side in a show of submission.

 

“Uh…” Yuri stammered, face beat red, “Um, no, Katsudon, I’m not your alpha. Shit, uh...just, um…”

 

Mila interrupted, “He just _submitted_ to you. This is bad, this is really bad, this is so fucking bad. We’ve got to get Victor over here, now!”

 

_Why is it bad? I thought...I thought you wanted me to submit. None of the alphas want me, I must be the worst omega ever._

 

He felt something break inside him at the rejection. These alphas didn’t want him, either. Why even bother having a nest if he couldn’t attract any alphas? He felt his scent start to go more stale, his eyes a little glazed over.

 

 _Omega Depression._ It was indescribable, the worst kind of pain that an omega could endure. A complete void of emotion, self worth, or preservation. It could only be brought on by two things: an alpha willingly abandoning an unwilling omega, or the death of an omega’s alpha. If Yuuri had been more rational, he would realize that his anxiety made him more susceptible to the illness, as Victor had not meant to miss his heat.

 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit _what do we do?_ ” Mila was panicking, “This looks like omega depression. Yuri, call Yakov. If Victor doesn’t come soon, Yuuri might not snap out of this!”

 

_Alpha. Alpha. Any alpha. Someone help me._

 

“Fuck! Goddamnit Victor how could you be so fucking careless?” Yuri growled, angrily punching in some numbers on his phone and calling Yakov. After a brief, impassioned conversation, he hung up, looking down at the shaking omega on the closet floor.

 

“What do we do?” Mila asked. She was gently petting Yuuri’s hair, letting a small amount of her alpha pheromones into the air to soothe him. Yuri hastily typed something into his phone, reading quickly.

 

“It says here that if you find an omega like this and you can’t contact the alpha, you’re supposed to keep them calm and try to move them to a safe place using ‘gentle authority’-what the fuck does that mean? Okay, here. Let's get him somewhere safer than the closet.”

 

_Safe. I want to be safe._

 

“Yuuri, listen. I’m not your alpha and you’re not my omega,” Yuri said, “But you are going to look at me and do what I tell you.”

 

Yuuri looked up at the alpha in front of him.

 

_Okay, I’ll be good._

 

“Good, Yuuri. Now stand up and get out of the closet, okay?” Yuri said, sounding intensely uncomfortable with giving the orders. Mila was there too, their alpha pheromones mixing and driving him insane.

 

_Okay, Alpha, I’ll try._

 

Yuuri tried to stand up on shaky legs, but he _couldn’t._

 

_I’m failing my order from this Alpha. I can’t please any Alphas! I’m a bad omega, bad, bad, bad._

 

“Hey, don’t lie down-shit! No! Ah, fucking _hell!_ ” Yuuri felt a pair of arms scoop up under him and he tensed in the unknown hands.

 

“You’re lighter than you look, Katsudon.”

 

He was being carried, carried through the apartment and then _someone put him down in his nest._

 

He was horrified.

 

_Someone saw his nest._

_Someone who is not his Alpha, not Victor, saw his nest._

_His unfinished, horrible, awful nest._

 

Yuuri tried to suppress it, but the wail that escaped from him was piercing. He crawled out of his pathetic nest, curling into the corner of the room.

 

“Shit, shit, shit! What did I do?” Yuri asked, panicked.

 

“Ugh, you idiot it says right here ‘under no circumstances force them back into their nests’ did you seriously not read this whole thing?”

 

Yuuri was trembling now, terrified and traumatized. Nests were private, for omegas or bonded pairs only, and for two alphas to just _see_ it…

 

It was too much.

 

“Damn, Yuuri I'm sorry. Look, uh, Victor’s coming, okay? He’ll be here soon.”

 

_Victor? No! He can't see this, it's a disaster._

 

“Yuri, they're half an hour away. We can't just leave him like this! He needs help!”

 

_Please help me._

 

“Shit...Victor will kill me for thinking this, but what if we...scent marked him? Would that calm him down?”

 

_Yes please anything. Alpha, don't leave me._

 

“It'll just be as friends. Or family even. Just something gentle so he can ground himself.”

 

“Will that even work?” Mila asked, “I mean, he's bonded to Victor.”

 

“We've got to try. I just hope Yuuri forgives us when he's back in his right mind.”

 

_Please, please. Help me._

 

Yuri and Mika were on either side of him and they gently pressed their wrists to his. It was a familial scent mark, the kind a brother or sister would give. Yuuri instantly began to feel calmer.

 

_This is nice. I feel safer. What...what is going on?_

 

He was starting to come a but back to himself, the trauma of being separated from Victor during his heat still fresh in his mind.

 

_Oh God. Victor…how could you miss my heat?_

_This feels nice. These alphas are good. Family._

 

Yuuri purred quietly, as a gesture of thanks to the two Alphas that were grounding him. He desperately wanted someone to scent his neck, but he knew only Victor could do that.

 

A thudding sound was heard at the front door. Yuri stood to go answer it, Yuuri whining a little at the separation.

 

“Hi ‘Beka, thanks for coming,” Yuri called after a moment, “I thought having someone who wasn't an alpha might make it easier until Victor can get here.”

 

Yuuri caught the scent of a new beta in the room and he curled in on himself again.

 

_Too many. I want Victor._

 

“Where is the _asshole_ that did this?” A gruff voice, the beta, asked angrily.

 

“He's on his way and he's a _mess,”_ Mila said, “Look I know what this looks like, but you and I both know there's no way Victor would ever leave him like this on purpose.”

 

Otabek nodded in agreement. Intentional omega abuse and abandonment was rare, but there were still hospitals full of omegas who had suffered due to unintentional carelessness by alphas. It was a crime that could still come with jail time in some cases, if the omega wanted to press charges.

 

“Hey,” Otabek soothed, kneeling down in front of Yuuri, “You've got to be a good omega with all these alphas worried about you, huh?”

 

_I'm not good. I'm not good._

 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked.

 

“Praise can help keep them calm in this state. He's nearly feral right now, so he'll listen,” the beta said.

 

“Yuuri, you're such a good omega to Victor. He loves you so much,” Mila cooed, sitting down next to him. Yuuri rejected the praise, thinking only of one person.

 

_Victor. Victor is my alpha. Victor, Victor where are you?_

 

Devastation came over him again as he missed the presence of his alpha. Whimpering, he traced the mating bite on his neck as if willing Victor to appear.

 

“This is bad,” Otabek said, his brow furrowing. “He's really closely bonded to Victor, isn't he? If Victor shows up, Yuuri's heat will probably re-start and he could seriously hurt himself. He's too weak right now, his body couldn't handle it.”

 

Yuuri whimpered, fingering around the bite. All he could feel was utter devastation and loneliness.

 

“Fuck, I didn't even think of that,” Yuri seethed, watching Yuuri almost protectively, “How could Victor be this careless? If he doesn't show up, Yuuri's screwed _._ But if he does and his heat restarts..."

 

Several long minutes passed while they tried to soothe Yuuri, worrying about the potential of his heat beginning again. After a time, there was a large commotion in the hall and Yuuri caught a familiar scent.

 

_Alpha. Victor._

_You're here._

 

“Yuuri!” Victor called desperately, “Yuuri-”

 

He skidded into the room, paling when he took in the condition of both Yuuri and his dismantled nest.

 

“Yuuri, I'm so sorry!” he cried out, falling at Yuuri’s side, “Your heat wasn't supposed to start until next week, I'm so sorry…”

 

Yuuri moved over hesitantly. Would his alpha even want to touch him? He scooted as close as he dared. Victor reached out and ran a hand through his hair. He sniffed Yuuri and his brow furrowed as he turned towards the others.

 

 _“_ You...scent marked him?” Victor asked softly, eyes narrowing, a rumble growing in his chest. Yuri growled at the challenge.

 

_Please forgive me. I'm sorry I was a bad omega. I let other alphas in, they saw the nest, they scented me. I'm so sorry._

 

“He was in full on omega depression! Of course we marked him. You almost lost him, you stupid careless idiot!” Yuri seethed.

 

_Stop yelling._

 

Victor noticed Otabek in the room then, looking at him with grim expression. “Victor, I know it's hard but I think he needs to be somewhere alone where he can calm down before his heat starts again."

 

Victor shook his head. “I can't leave him like this.”

 

_Leave? No, no I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

 

“You should. We all should. You being here might re-trigger his heat and no one here will be able to handle that. He could be seriously injured! If his heat re-starts now, he won't have enough energy to get through it safely. We all should give him space to calm down. We can wait in the living room or something. Just for an hour or two, it's for his own good.”

 

Victor grimaced, but he nodded, gently prying Yuuri away from him.

 

“No!” Yuuri sobbed as he saw Victor standing to leave the room, “No, no please! Please! I'll be good, I'm sorry!”

 

Otabek held Yuuri still in a gentle grip while Yuri and Mira stood to help usher Victor out of the room. Yuuri didn't realize he was actually making it worse for Victor’s case by acting so distressed, but he couldn't help it. He struggled in the grip of the beta, his scent becoming more terrified by the minute. Victor had silent tears running down his face as he looked at Yuuri's condition.

 

“The separation will be harder on him the longer you wait,” Otabek said a little harshly.

 

“Please stay,” Yuuri begged. The others looked pained, Yuuri's strong scent affecting them as well. When they had almost gotten Victor out the door, Yuuri actually _screamed._

 

It was a terrifying sound, a noise omegas only made in the most dire of circumstances. It was gut wrenching and painful for everyone in the room, but for no one as much as Victor. Yuri was taken by surprise, releasing Victor in shock. Immediately, he rushed to his omega's side.

 

“Don't...leave,” Yuuri cried, “Alpha please!”

 

Victor was trying his best to calm him, rubbing his scent on Yuuri, kissing his hair, and holding him close. Yuri looked sick to his stomach at the sight.

 

“Fuck, you can’t just waltz back like nothing happened. You're going to make his heat start again! Ugh, just STOP!” Yuri shouted. To Victor's surprise, Yuuri leapt back at the command.

 

_Wait...my alpha didn't give that order. That was the other one._

 

“Why is he obeying you?” Victor asked worriedly, “He shouldn't…”

 

_There are too many alphas in here!_

 

Yuuri pulled at his hair, curling his face into his knees. Something was growing inside him, something hot and _itchy._

 

_My heat! My heat is being triggered again._

_Victor_ , _help_ _me_!

_Too many alphas. Too many, I can't think!_

 

"Shit!, Shit, we've got to get him out of here! He's going to hurt himself!"

 

“Yuuri,” a calm, safe _beta_ voice said, cutting through his distressed thoughts, “You're going back into heat. Get up and find a safe space in the apartment where you can calm down.”

 

It wasn't Victor who had spoken, but Yuuri's eyes glazed over at the order, every fiber of his body telling him to _obey. Obey_ and it would be okay. He stood on shaky legs, walking out of the room. He heard angry words being exchanged behind him, but he couldn't be bothered.

 

_My heat is starting again soon and I need to find a safe place to nest._

_I can be a good omega. I can do what an Alpha says._

 

He walked into the bathroom in a haze, curling up on the heated tile floor. He felt calm here, it was quiet, no one was yelling. Feeling himself relax, he drifted off into sleep, the heat and darkness of the room keeping him safe.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke on the tile floor, the ache in his muscles told him he had been asleep for several hours at least.

 

_Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel so awful?_

 

Memories came back to him slowly.

 

_Oh, no. Victor probably hates himself right now. That was a disaster._

 

Standing up, he stretched out his muscles, feeling fairly normal. It wasn't until he stepped into the living room and smelled a mix of lingering scents that he felt his gut clench.

 

_Pain. Anguish. Abandonment. Sadness. Fear. Heat._

_Oh no. My heat! My heat was triggered again, I almost forgot. What did I do?_

 

Panic came over him as he walked out of the bathroom, jaw dropping at the state of the apartment. It looked like they had been robbed; the couch was overturned, books on the floor, potted plants broken and scattered. He saw scattered pieces of his nest all over the floor, shame burning in his stomach at the sight.

 

_What the hell happened in here?_

 

“You submitted to me,” a quiet voice said from the kitchen. Yuuri jumped, face burning as he realized that it was Yuri talking.

 

 _I did_ **_what?_ **

 

“Victor was pissed. He tried to attack me, hence the mess.”

 

_Oh god, Victor. I'm sorry._

 

“What...else did I do?” Yuuri whispered.

 

“You, uh...handled your heat on your own. In the bathroom.”

 

_What? I don't remember that. All I remember is falling asleep._

 

“You were really out of it.”

 

Yuuri was flush with embarrassment. He hated how vulnerable he had been, how much pain he had caused everyone. He quietly began to clean up the mess, feeling Yuri’s eyes burning into him.

 

_Please don’t say anything else. I’m so embarrassed._

 

“Where is Victor?” Yuuri asked after a moment. He knew they had a lot to talk over. Yuri growled, such an alpha sound that even in his clear mind it made Yuuri jump.

 

“That coward? In the bedroom. He _didn’t want to disturb you_ ,” Yuri seethed, “Asshole.”

 

_Oh, Victor. I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean for this to happen._

 

“Yurio, it’s not his fault,” he said softly, “My heat was a week early. There’s no way he could have-”

 

“Stop talking,” Yuri growled, tromping over and shoving a finger in his face, “You don’t _get_ to talk right now. I...you scared the shit out of us, okay? And then you had to go and _submit_ to me like it was no big deal. You made me feel like I had to protect you!”

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t in my right mind,” Yuuri said softly, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, walking away to sit back in the kitchen. Yuuri kept cleaning, righting the sofa, plants, and cleaning the scattered remains of his nest. Once everything was clean, he knew it was time to go talk to Victor.

 

He knocked hesitantly on the door before pushing it open. The scent of the room was depressing, a mix of guilt and sadness. Victor was sprawled on the bed, wrapped around Yuuri’s pillow.

 

Yuuri walked over, crawling into bed next to Victor. His alpha stirred, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. Victor slowly opened his eyes, a lazy smile covering his features before the memories of the night before came to him.

 

“Oh Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” he said, eyes full of regret, “I am so sorry I put you through that.”

 

Yuuri caressed Victor’s face, mapping out every inch with his fingers.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It was my stupid heat,” Yuuri said, “I’m fine now. I’m more worried that you fought with Yurio over me.”

 

Victor blushed a little. “I...wasn’t right, in the head. I just could smell you on him and at the time I was so upset. It was making me crazy.”

 

Yuuri purred, the thought of Victor being possessive over him warming down to his toes. He moved closer, resting his chin under Victor’s running his arms up under his alpha’s shirt. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, tangling their legs together.

 

“I love you,” Victor said, “I’ll spend every minute of my life making this up to you, I promise.”

 

“We both know we dodged a bullet last night,” Yuuri answered softly, “Victor, I love you, and it wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you, but it could have been so much worse. We should probably...set up a doctor’s appointment, make sure everything's okay.”

 

Victor looked at him with sad eyes, tracing his thumb over Yuuri’s lip. “I agree. I’m so sorry, my love.”

 

“You should apologize to Yurio, not me,” Yuuri said, “He helped me a lot last night.”

 

Victor nodded. “I will. He’s a good kid.”

 

They sat curled together for a long time, kissing lazily, until Victor mentioned breakfast. Standing up together, they walked into the living room. Yuuri could smell the presence of multiple alphas immediately and his eyes snapped up to see Yuri, Otabek, and Mila sitting at the dining room table. They walked over and sat down, an awkward silence filling the room when he realized that _everyone was staring at him._ Blushing furiously, he rubbed at his scent glands, realizing that all the alphas in the room had scent marked him at one point during his breakdown.

 

_Uh, what do I even say? Crap, how will I explain this to other people when they pick up my scent? Three alphas, but with one of them my bonded pair?_

 

“The scent marks will wear off in the next twenty four hours,” Otabek said softy. Yuuri was relieved. Victor put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

 

“Thank you all...for, um, everything,” Yuuri blushed, “I know I wasn’t easy to deal with."

 

Mila smiled at him warmly, obviously pleased that Yuuri was okay while Yuri rolled his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Yuuri.  

 

_He's probably mortified that I called him Alpha. I remember, he had to give me orders, too._

 

Otabek gave Yuuri a curt nod before looking at Victor expectantly.

 

“And I am sorry," Victor added, "Especially to you, Yurio.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, shoving a plate of pancakes towards them. “It happened. Let's get over it. Just shut up and eat your breakfast, losers.” Yuuri smirked as the mood in the room lightened.

 

“Yes,  _Alpha_ ,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows at the younger skater.

 

Yuri spat out his orange juice.

 


End file.
